


都度乱开车

by Silhouette7612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brothers, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette7612/pseuds/Silhouette7612
Summary: 都暻秀水仙骨科口交惩罚
Kudos: 2





	都度乱开车

已经是深夜的时间 淅淅沥沥的小雨把月色隐藏的更深 郊外诺大的宅子里 只有一个房间的灯光还亮着

一个男人穿着整齐的坐在书桌前看着手里的文件 却迟迟没有动作 只是用一只手抵着额头皱着眉 不知道心里在想什么

服侍在身边的管家也静静的站着 突然对讲耳机里传来前门保安人员的声音打破了这久久的压抑 他不动声色的听完那边略带急促的通报 俯下身恭敬的跟男人复述一遍

那男人听完 啪的一下把手里的一叠纸张摔到地上 冷笑了一声说道  
“直接带到这儿来” 

不一会儿走廊里就传来一阵脚步声 还有男孩气愤的反抗声  
“你们都给我放手！我自己会走！别拉我！小心我等会儿一枪崩了你！”  
一路上被两个保镖押着手臂被带到了刚才的屋子 推开门 少年狼狈的挣扎 被甩到男人身前那块兽皮地毯上 发出吃痛的一声

刚想支撑起身体站起来 就又被站在他面前的男人用皮鞋踩着背用力碾到地上 少年勉强抬起头 用恶狠狠的眼神盯着制住他的人 雨水打湿了他额前的发丝 软趴趴的贴在他脸上 看起来一点攻击力都没有 刚才大声乱喊而现在却只是咬着下唇不说话 就只是胡乱的扭着 想逃脱男人的压制

“怎么着度庆洙 还知道回家了” 语气里没有一丝感情 更加发力的踩着他的肩胛骨   
脚下的男孩明显感受到这个男人积攒的怒气 完全没给他留有余地让他起身 索性也不反抗了 直接自暴自弃的趴在地毯上 但还是气哄哄的说  
“哼 我自己的家我爱什么时候回就什么时候回！倒是轮不到你这个野种管教！”

居高临下的男人收回了力气 把脚拿开 直接拉住男孩的衣领直接把他从地上拉起来了 男孩被这一拉弄得喉咙发痛 干咳起来

“你再说一遍 度庆洙” 男人拽着他把他抵到书桌上 话语似乎比刚才更加暴虐  
而男孩却是要让他更加愤怒一样 直视这他的双眼 声音越来越大还带着意思不易察觉的哭腔 “我说你都暻秀就是个野种！不知道外面哪个婊子生出来的野种！居然敢进我们家门还敢抢我的位置！你这种垃圾最好就跟你那个给万人骑的妈生活在臭水沟！”

抵着他的男人沉默的看着气到呼吸急促的男孩 突然冷笑了一声 “呵 你终于说出来了 消失了这么久突然就长胆量了呢”  
他打量着度庆洙被雨水打湿的脸 刚才没注意到的眉角和下唇上居然有两条结痂的伤疤 仔细一看 左耳耳骨上被打上了两个之前不曾有的圆环 隐约被打湿的白衣下锁骨的地方居然透出一行细细的纹身印 心里没来由的升上一股无名火  
不由分说的扒开了他的衣服 一行黑色的纹身赫然印在白皙的皮肤上 度庆洙被都暻秀突然的动作吓得惊呼 完全没了刚才气盛的样子 双手抱着被裸露出的胸脯 急忙往后退却发现腰已经抵在书桌边根本没有退路 他不知道这个男人在想什么 只是本能清晰的告诉他现在很危险

“谁让你纹身的度庆洙”他死盯着不该出现在洁白身体上的纹身 抬头又看向那只被烧红的耳朵 俯身情不自禁的舔上去“还打了耳洞 嗯？”  
身下的男孩真的被他吓到了 被湿热舔到的瞬间整个人僵了一下 反应过来之后便又开始拼命挣扎 他不知道都暻秀要对他做什么 这个男人现在变得很奇怪 仿佛在抑制着什么一样在他耳边粗喘着

“没有我的允许你怎么能随意破坏自己的身体” 他从度庆洙的耳边抬起头 强迫他看着他的眼睛 两个人鼻尖的距离只有五厘米 “老头子把家产留给我 自然你也是我的 你凭什么自己消失三个月还做这些没有被主人允许的事” 不是提问的语气 满是占有欲和压迫感

“我明明这么耐心的把你珍藏起来的呢 现在看来你一点都不懂呢” 说着都暻秀便低头强行撬开了男孩的双唇 舌头长驱直入舔舐着每一处敏感的皮肉  
“唔..唔...”身下被打开口腔的男孩睁着大眼惊愕的用双手想推开他却只是徒劳 心下发狠对着都暻秀的舌头咬了下去

男人吃痛的松开嘴 脸上满是戏谑的笑 用大拇指擦掉被咬出的血迹 “哈...不得了啊度庆洙...嘴里是什么啊居然还打了舌钉...”

“我爱干什么就干什么！轮不到你来管！你快放开我！” 度庆洙看着男人意味不明的表情 心里开始害怕但嘴上还是不依不饶

“呵 我还真是没有好好管教你呢 做出这么出格的事 还总是这种语气跟哥哥说话可不行” 说着便用膝盖顶住度庆洙不让他逃走 顺势空出双手去解皮带 

度庆洙眼看着他从裤子里掏出一根蓄势待发的硕大 却怎么也摆脱不了束缚 只能一边使劲摇头一边大叫  
都暻秀却不管他 只是自顾自的动作 隔着布料把它往度庆洙的双腿间摩擦  
“你知道舌钉最大的用处是什么吗.....” 他换了个姿势 把度庆洙从桌子上拉下来 度庆洙双腿一软跪在了地上 眼前就是那根让他瑟瑟发抖的东西 男人看着度庆洙起了雾的眼睛 却毫无怜香惜玉的意思 直直的把东西抵在他脸上 说道  
“.....就是让口活儿更舒服” 他的手掐上度庆洙的脸 强行把嘴打开 这个角度正好能看到那颗圆滚的银色舌钉 在充满津液的嘴里越发色情

下一秒都暻秀便把涨大的龟头放进去了 那颗舌钉正好划过敏感的前段然后卡在冠处摩擦 男人嘴里深沉的发出享受的哼声  
但是身下的男孩明显没有口交的经验 尖利的牙总是故意或无意的划着他 他睁开眼警告度庆洙 别想搞小动作要不然让他一周下不了床

男孩显然没经历过这种事 没看过做出这种事的都暻秀 马上被唬的艰难的收起自己的牙 无力的感受着粗大的阴茎划过他的嘴唇 那颗舌钉也随着节奏前后摇摆着 似乎在讨好男人的东西  
都暻秀玩味的看着含着他阴茎而喘不过气毫无经验的人 抓着他还湿着的头发使劲往里顶 强迫他吃下更多

度庆洙被突然深入的东西顶的干呕 眼里已是雾蒙蒙的 脖子和脸颊也因为透不过气而发红 处在窒息的边缘被来回拉拽 整个人瘫软在地上 只靠着都暻秀手上支撑的力度

他把东西从嘴里拔了出来 蹲下身子欣赏自己的杰作 问他 这几个月 你去哪儿了

度庆洙像只濒死的鱼一样大口呼吸着好不容易得来的新鲜空气 根本没有空隙去理会男人的质问   
他看度庆洙根本不理睬他 啪的一巴掌就直直呼在他左脸上 揪着他的刘海看他精致的五官现在因为疼痛紧紧的皱在一起

“趁我没更生气的时候 你最好乖乖张嘴回答我的问题 嗯？”  
“.........都说了你管不着..变态”  
“呵...我承认 度庆洙你 终于说对了一句话” 他在他充血的耳边说“我就是喜欢看你哭的乱七八糟的变态呀” 说着又把他的嘴撬开把东西放了进去

几次粗暴的深喉后 都暻秀按着他的头灌了男孩满嘴的液体结束了这场毫无爱意的发泄

他整理好被抓出褶皱的裤子和衣角 没留下一点痕迹的整个人仿佛从未经理过刚刚的云雨 他侧眼瞟了眼瘫倒在地上满脸绝望的男孩 嘴角还留着刚刚没咽下的白浊 也不顾他衣衫不整的样子被仆人看到 径直打开门 吩咐待命在门口的管家

“把他清理干净然后关进地下室 没有我的允许谁也不能去看他”

**Author's Note:**

> 存档


End file.
